Space Man
by slayer911
Summary: An astronaut along with an entire orbital strike space station and it's crew from the real world , is transported to the HTTYD universe . The astronaut is on the island of Berk . How will a bunch of vikings and dragons of the past react to a person who fell from the sky AND is from another dimension in the future ? Oh and there is a possible female night fury OC .
1. Space worthy

My name is Jhon Brian . Currently I am outside the space station known as the 'Spear' . Let me tell you the history .

In the year 2011 , the UN were building a secret space station in space , an experimental orbital strike space station . Constructions began on that year and sure as hell emptied the government's pockets .

In the year 2012 the station was finished and many veteran officers came aboard , scientist , security , plant people , engineers , the basics .

The station was able too hold 100 personal at that time , but in 2013 , 200 personal . Improvements were going on , on the station thanks to all the egg heads and hard heads , and in that year , was when i joined . The Spear was a marvel , best station humanity has ever built . It even had it's own gravity system and garden , science lab , armory , cafeteria , you name it .

Now here I am , out side the station in space fixing a generator. Space , some people say it is beautiful , some say it's a one way free ticket to death , and you know what ? They are both right .

I was lucky to be given an EMU suit , it allowed more movement and it's my personal favorite . (FYI the character is male , some story's I saw with OC's are mostly female)

But now back to reality ...

The radio in my helmet buzzed to life ' hey Jhon , you still breathing ?' one of my friends said in the radio . His name is Jack .

I served aboard the Spear for like a year now meaning now the year is 2014 currently.

'yea , I am still breathing . What's wrong ?' I replied through the radio .

'The boss would like to see you . Said he had another job ' Jack answered .

'Great , I can't wait . Over and out ' and like that I finished the radio talk .

I closed the hatch to the generator which I finished fixing .

Clinging to the ladder I pulled myself to the door . I was just above it , but before I go in I looked down at Earth and thought to myself '_Damn . That is the biggest and the most beautiful map I ever seen ._ '

The visor , which was currently closed , were more like sunglasses with a HUD on it (HUD means , heads up display ) . Technology these days . When I first put on the helmet , the HUD was the first thing to surprise me before the retractable visor .

Back to current time , I 'crawled' up to the door and grabbed the rectangular knob on it and pulled . The door swooshed open vacuuming any air in that small room .

I climbed inside and positioned myself to aim to the floor .

When the door closed behind me , the gravity activated and I drop to the floor with a light 'thud' and oxygen flooded the room refilling the O2 tank in the suit .

The door in front of me open and I was greeted by my friend Jack with his smiling face . Jack's about my height with short brown hair , fair skin and blue eyes .

'Welcome back , engineer Jhon ' he greeted happily . 'You know you don't have to go all formal on me ' I told him removing my helmet . Letting the 'fresh' air invade my face .

Let me give you a little more info on my appearance . Tan skin , short black hair , brown eyes and 5 ft .

'Boss is waiting for you in command center . Better get going , don't want to keep the old man waiting . ' he reminded me .'yea yea save it for yourself ' I told him and walked past him .

I was walking through a white corridor with several people in blue , orange , black uniforms walking about . Up till this year the improvements on the station went far enough to expand the station to allow more personal on board . Meaning now there are 300 people now .

While I was walking down the corridor , I still had my EMU suit on with me the helmet , the alarm started going off 'alert ,alert , unknown energy field detected near the Spear , alert , please evacuate to your nearest safety zone ' the station's female voiced AI said . Then before I knew it an explosion occurred outside the station , shaking the entire place like an earth quick .


	2. Reentry

As the station shook , people were running all over the place trying to head for the nearest safety zone .

But not me , I have to find out what's going on out there . I put my helmet on with my visor still down and the HUD buzzed to life .

Another explosion and the station shook , the lights flickering on and off .

Since the emergency system was on the hanger is on lock down and the only out is through the emergency exit ... and escape pods .

I had no other choice , the pods are my only hope now . I started running down the corridor down to the pod room , running past people to get there .

I finally managed to get to the but it was jammed . 'damn it ! ' I cursed , I took out my wrench and banged on the panel in hopes of opening the door . As if lady luck answered me the door opened . There was no one in the room . Again the station shook only more worse then the last two that I almost fell .

I ran to the nearest pod and opened it , it was just a small round room only meant for one person . The char was in the middle with the controls on the arm rest .

I sat down and the door closed in front of me , the char turned a 180 degrees and I was facing outside the window with a closed door .

I pushed two or three buttons to start the launch . 'Ejection initiated , count down in 5 ' started the pods female robotic voice ' 4 , 3 , 2 , 1 ... launch' .

The doors in front quickly opened and the pod launched out ward . But ... something didn't feel right , and before I knew it , a bright light engulfed my pod and the entire space station . I put my hands in front of my face to block the light .

**Warning : possible bad language beyond this point !**

I moved my hands away to see what was going on and what I saw confused me , I was falling towards the Earth ' Ah shit ' I cursed , I pushed several buttons to try and steer away but the buttons sparked and poped and smoke came from them . ' Warning , control system offline , auto tracking system off line , please brace for impact ' said the pods female AI voice .

'Ah fuck ' I cursed again , I started to enter the atmosphere and the outside if the pod started catching fire on reentry .

The pod started passing through the clouds and when it passed it , I saw an unusual looking island that I was heading straight for it !

'warning warning , emergency landing systems off line ' said the pod's female voice ' HOW COULD THIS POSSIBLE GET ANY WORSE ! ' I shouted and I had to ask , the island was getting closer then expected .

The pod was flying straight to a forest and as I braced myself for impact , the pod crashed and I hit my head hard on one of the panels and blacked out .


	3. Past memorys

Hiccup , as usual , was flying over the forest with Toothless and out of no where , a bright light appeared in the sky which almost blinded them both 'woah , did you see that bud ? ' he asked Toothless and he nodded his head . When the light disappeared , a fireball was falling from the sky and crashed in the forest with several sounds of the trees breaking ' what in Thor's name is that ? Come on , let's go check it out .' him and Toothless both changed coarse to the fire ball that fell from the sky . But what they don't know is that some thing even bigger is in orbit .

* * *

**[unknown female night fury]**

My name is Shadez , ever since I was little my home island was raided by pirates , my dad sacrificed himself so my mom could take me to safety .

My mom got us far enough to an island , we found a cave there and hid in it . We lived on that island , had food and water but ... no dad . He used to tell me stories that one my guardian angel would come down from the sky and protect me for the rest of my life . Since I was a baby dragon I used to believe in it . But since my dad died I lost hope in it .

My mom noticed and she continued with what my dad started , she said that the angel is not a dragon or a human , she said that his a white light that shines in the dark without a torch , his whole head is one big mirror eye , his carries weapons , one that can shoot really small fireballs and great speed you can't even see and does incredible damage and the other is nothing more then a small metal tool that can be used for fixing ... and a dangerous that can break bones without damaging the flesh .

She said that my guardian angel is from Olympus itself and has been sent by Odin himself . I really wished to believe in all of that and yet again since I was young , I did , big time .

We lived on that little island until I was old enough that could go on my own but I still lived with my mom . Unfortunately that time , was short lived . The pirates that attacked my home attacked our island . I managed to escape but my mom , was not so lucky . She told me to escape and that's what I did , and she was proud of it .

Day after day I would fined land , rest and regain my energy and leave and do the same thing again . It's been like this ever since for me .

I was different from the other night fury's , I had the same color scales of course but other dragons would always say that my eyes have the color of the ocean . I don't know about that but I would love to believe it , and my personality . I am really friendly and caring to other dragons , unlike them instead of rushing into battles I would be try to be friendly to them . It's because of this I have **many **friends and next to no enemy's .

Both my parents died but I still believe in my guardian angel ... and I still believe that he would one day come to me and be more then just a protector to me .

I guess my wish is about to come true when I came to an island called Berk where vikings and dragons both lived in piece . When I was arriving at Berk I saw a bright light appear in the sky and a fireball came falling down to the forest and I went to investigate .

That my friends , is where our story ... begins .


	4. Reveal

**Jhon's POV **

I woke up all of a sudden , taking in deep breaths . I noticed that the top left of my visor had a crack on it . Should be lucky it was not the internal plastic glass . I looked around inside the pod , turns out almost all the controls are fried and sparks are coming from random places . Few button lights are on , few are flickering on and off and the rest are off or cracked broken .

The char was still working , thank god , and now I have to get out of here and find out where I am . I turned the char 90 degrees to the right to a cabinet , I opened it and inside was a UMP 45 and a 48 inch pipe wrench . There were six clips including the one in the UMP , the rest of the five were on a belt . The gun is a standard regulation in all escape pods in case we run into ... unexpected guest , and the wrench , I got no idea .

I strapped the belt with five clips on , took the big heavy wrench and hooked it to the belt and took the UMP . The char turned to face the door which is jammed shut from the crash . I pushed a red button which is the emergency ejection for the door and that did the trick . The door poped open and I exited .

* * *

**Hiccups POV **

I could not believe it and neither could Toothless . At first we were surprised of the big white metal ball that fell from the sky but what really caught our attention was what came out of it .

When the back of the 'ball' blasted open , a humanoid figure walked out . It's 'head' was one big yellow eye of some king and the 'clothes' it wore were all white with a big 'backpack' . It carried strange instruments , one black metallic object in it's hand and a long red one on it's side . They both didn't look terrifying but in that creature's nature , maybe it does in some way .

One thing's for sure , Toothless thinks his some sort of enemy and bared his teeth ' Easy there boy , we don't know what it's capable of . ' I said trying to calm him down but he didn't budge .

Last time he was like this and I didn't listen to him , well things didn't go so well . It happen some times but I won't let it happen again .

'Alright bud . If you think that thing is trouble then I'm with you . Just don't hurt it too much , we need it for studies ' I said and I think that did it . He looked to me and I could tell he was happy about it . 'Alright ' I got on to him ' let's go ' .

* * *

**[minutes before Hiccup jumps into action , Shadez POV] **

I cannot believe it , I just cannot it . There it was , my **Guardian Angel **, in ever piece of detail just like my parents said . The mirror eye , the whiteness , the weapons it carried , the fall from the sky and much more .

'I can't believe , but I have to . This is my destiny . I **have **to get him ' I said to myself and got ready to make my move .

* * *

**Jhon's POV**

I thought that using my UMP would just be a waste of ammo so I hooked the gun and took the 48 inch long wrench and damn was it heavy and deadly .

But before I could go to explore the forest , two big black lizards jumped from either side in front of me . It's either me or I must be dreaming because these lizards are not lizards but **dragons ! **

The one on my left and a boy on top of it . The only difference I could tell between the dragons are the eyes . The one with the boy had emerald green while the other had ocean blue .

I don't know what the hell is going on but I held my wrench in a position like I'm ready to hammer one of them .


	5. Authors note

**Sorry about the delay in the chapters guys , I have been so piled up on school work that I barley have enough time to complete the next chapter . Please trust me , if I get the chance I will try to post the next chapter .**


	6. Steel Death

**Jhon's POV **

I kept my eyes on both the dragons , suspecting any movement at all , specially with the one with the boy on top . But if I looked carefully , both dragons don't know each other and the one with the green eyes doesn't seem too friendly with the one with blue eyes .

Either way I still hold my wrench in a sledge hammer way , waiting for one of them to make a move . But than suddenly , the ground began to shake like it was a small tremor and then out of the ground in front of us all , a giant worm like thing with spikes all over , spinning teeth and blind white eyes burst out of the ground .

I could have sworn I heard that kid call it a ' Whispering Death ' . Guess that's that ... things name , no wonder . 'This just keeps on getting weirder and weirder by the second ' I told to myself . As I was still trying to process what the hell was going on , the giant worm saw me and I could tell just by looking at it's 'eyes' I am about to be his lunch .

'Oh shit' I cursed and Death flew straight at me with incredible speed . I redyed my wrench and prayed to God this would work . With all my strength I swung the heavy wrench straight into the worms head . I stunned it but not for long , I took another swing at it's head and boy did that short hurt it .

The thing turned it's head towards me and I think I just made it mad .

It opened it's mouth and charged towards me with spinning teeth . I sticked my wrench forward and into it's mouth . The beast closed it's mouth around it and spined it's teeth hoping to break it . But this is a 48 inch , 22.9 pounds heavy duty steel kind of wrench and by the Death took it's first bite on it , it pulled away leaving the wrench unharmed .

But when I looked into the worms mouth , several of it's teeth were broken and the remains were in it's mouth or on the ground . ' You want more , ha ! You some then come and get it ' I shouted at the beast but then I saw fear in it's eyes and it went back into the hole ... escaped .

I walked over to the hole and looked inside 'You can eat through rocks but you can't eat a heavy duty steel pipe wrench ! ' I shouted into the hole . 'That...' Someone said and I turned around to see the kid in front of me with his mouth open . ' was the most amazing thing I ever seen ! ' the kid or by the voice , teenager almost shouted ' aw I can't believe that the Whispering Death can't **eat **through , what ever that thing is your holding . ' The teen said pointing at my wrench .

I was about to ask the kid a question and out of no where , the black dragon with blue eyes pounced at me and started licking me on the helmet . ' Hey stop ! Quit it , this suit was not made for reptile licks ! Stop it already ! ' I shouted at the dragon but it was no use and the dragon continued to lick .

**Hiccup's POV**

'Well Toothless ' I said , he looked at me and tilted his head ' Looks like we killed two birds with one stone today . A strange creature that fell from the sky and a Night Furry proving your not the only one ' I said , he purred and rubbed his head in my chest as we watched the white creature being licked helplessly by the Night Furry .

**[This is just an early short post , sorry but I am having problems with the computer and piles of school work . Exams near .]**


	7. Understanding

**Sorry for not posting for a long time , been busy with other stuff , any way enjoy and don't forget to leave a review . **

* * *

After the ... awkward event that happened between me and the dragon with blue eyes I was finally on my feet and was having a discussion with the boy who's name was Hiccup , strange name tough . I was wondering though , what was with the boy's clothes ? It's he has a taste for VERY classic clothes , and if I think right he does look like a regular teenage viking ... I guess . The dragons though , when I first saw them I thought they were mechanical robots outfitted with realistic scales . But after what I just experienced they are definitely real dragons . Part of me wanted to deny the thought that they were real and the other part of me ... well that part believes they'r real .

But the worm like dragon with no arms and legs and white eyes , that thing scared the life out of me and I thought I was done for before realizing that I had the long wrench and gave him a nice knock out . Any way , back to me and Hiccup talking , I was just explaining him how I got here '' So your saying that you 'fell' from your white fortress that's flying above the sky itself '' Hiccup asked with a curious face ''If you put it that way in your classical tone , yes , yes I did '' I answered him .

**Hiccup's POV**

I couldn't believe what I was actually hearing . Either he was lying or was telling the truth , but after I saw him taking out that Whispering Death , the weapons he had and the suit he was wearing , he is definitely telling the truth . If he fell from a white flying fortress that is actually flying even above the sky it self , then he must be some sort of angel or even better , a God . I had so many questions in mind not only for the man angel but also for that other Night Fury with blue eyes that recently showed up and is now starring affectionately and him . **  
**

I just had so many questions to ask him that I couldn't take it any more '' Are you a God or an angel , what does your fortress look like , what are your weapons actually capable of , what's that big metal ball , what's it like beyond the sky ''

**Jhon's POV**

Before I knew it this kid was asking questions like crazy that I didn't have enough time . Before he asked anymore I felt a nudge on my right hand and Hiccup and his dragon , who he said that his name was Toothless , was looking at that direction . Curious I looked and saw that the dragon with blue eyes was rubbing it's head next to my hand . I didn't know what else to do then just rub it's head , it closed it's eyes and gave what I think is a purr in delight . ''So I guess that makes that Night Fury a female'' Hiccup said ''Sorry what now ? '' I asked not knowing what he said '' She has a higher pitched voice that Toothless , I guess that makes her a female . Isn't that right buddy '' Hiccup said and Toothless a small roar in agreement .

Then all of a sudden a sound started coming from the pod and there is only one equipment that can make that can of sound , the Communication link . The female Night Fury was getting ready to pounce at what ever was making that '' Stay ! '' I commanded her before she gets herself hurt and surprisingly , she obeyed and sat down , it's more like your commanding dog , but only this time , it's not a dog but a dragon . I walked up to the pod .

**Shadez POV **

I was having the time of my life , just him patting my head felt like I was feeling a piece of heaven until some loud and annoying sound interrupted it . I turned around and wanted to rip the persons head off for making that sound , I saw that it was the metal ball that my guardian emerged from was making the sound , I got ready to pounce at it until my guardian told me to stay .

His voice was so commanding and serious . Strange I was never this mean or angry , never . I guess he reminded me of that . I need to start controlling myself , I getting all day dreamy ever since I met him .

* * *

Sorry that this was a short one , got bored to make it longer cause I'm making other stories . But don't get angry I'll promise to wright longer one's , hopefully .

Anyway I hope you enjoyed this and don't forget to leave a review .


End file.
